muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Albee
Sarah Albee is the author of many Sesame Street books, as well as those. She also wrote the script for the audio release Elmo and the Orchestra. She has written under various pen names, including Constance Allen, Catherine Lukas, and Catherine Samuel. She also worked as an editor for the print division of Sesame Street, during which time her supervisor ruled that editors must use pseudonyms when writing, so her earliest Sesame titles were as Constance Allen.Sarah Albee official site. "Why So Many Pen Names?" Her first book title appearing under her own name was Big Bird at Bat in 1995, and would alternate with the pen names thereafter. In addition to the books listed below, Albee also contributed to the Elmo's Neighborhood and Sesame Street ABCs series. Albee has written books for other franchises including Winnie the Pooh, Little Animal Adventures, and many Nickelodeon shows (Blue's Clues, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dora the Explorer, Little Bill, and The Fairly OddParents). Books *''Bert's Beautiful Sights'' (1990, as Constance Allen) *''Grover's Book of Cute Things to Touch'' (1990, as Constance Allen) *''Oscar's Grouchy Sounds'' (1990, as Constance Allen) *''Shake a Leg!'' (1991, as Constance Allen) *''Sleep Tight!'' (1991, as Constance Allen) *''Scheherryzade and the Arabian Nights'' (1991, book and cassette, as Constance Allen) *''Happy and Sad, Grouchy and Glad'' (1992, as Constance Allen) *''Grover's Guide to Good Manners'' (1992, as Constance Allen) *''Elmo's Guessing Game'' (1993, as Constance Allen) *''My Name Is Elmo'' (1993, as Constance Allen) *''Natasha's Daddy'' (1993, as Constance Allen) *''Sesame Street's Mother Goose Rhymes'' (1993, as Constance Allen) *''Merry Christmas, Everybody!'' (1993, as Constance Allen) *''Peek-a-Boo!'' (1994, as Constance Allen) *''Big Bird at Bat'' (1995) *''I Am a Baby'' (1996, as Constance Allen) *''Rise and Shine!'' (1996, as Constance Allen) *''Big Bird's Ticklish Christmas'' (1997) *''The Bunny Hop'' (1997) *''Chelli and the Great Sandbox Adventure'' (1997) *''Chelli Tells the Truth'' (1997) *''Elmo's Christmas Colors'' (1997, as Constance Allen) *''Elmo Says, "Don't Wake the Baby!"'' (1997, as Constance Allen) *''Elmo's Counting Game'' (1997) *''Elmo Loves You!'' (1997) *''I Can Do It!'' (1997) *''Are We There Yet?'' (1998) *''Double Trouble'' (1998) *''Elmo's Tricky Tongue Twisters'' (1998) *''Elmo's 12 Days of Christmas'' (1998) *''Happy Birthday, Elmo!'' (1998) *''Silly Stories'' (1998, book and cassette) *''Elmo Says...'' (1998, as Constance Allen) *''Let's Eat'' (1998, as Constance Allen) *''Elmo's New Puppy'' (1998, as Catherine Samuel) *''Elmo's Good Manners Game'' (1998, as Catherine Samuel) *''Brought to You by the Number 1'' (1999) *''Brought to You by the Number 2'' (1999) *''Brought to You by the Number 3'' (1999) *''Shall We Dance?'' (1999) *''Unwelcome to Grouchland'' (1999, as Constance Allen) *''Brought to You by the Letter A'' (2000) *''Brought to You by the Letter B'' (2000) *''Brought to You by the Letter C'' (2000) *''Elmo Says Achoo!'' (2000) *''Elmo's Ducky Day'' (2000) *''Time for Bed, Elmo!'' (2000) *''Watch Out for Banana Peels'' (2000) *''Elmo Goes to the Doctor'' (2001) *''Elmo's First Babysitter'' (2001) *''Ernie's Joke Book'' (2001) *''I Don't Want to Go to School'' (2001) *''If You're Happy and You Know It... Clap Your Paws!'' (2001) *''Monsters Are Red, Monsters Are Blue'' (2001) *''The Monsters on the Bus'' (2001) *''My Baby Brother Is a Little Monster'' (2001) *''No Cookies?'' (2001) *''Spring Fever'' (2001) *''Give It a Try, Zoe!'' (2002) *''Just Like You(2002) *Bear's White Christmas'' (2003, as Catherine Lukas) *''Listen to Your Fish'' (2003) *''A Perfect Picnic'' (2003) *''Cookie Countdown'' (2005) *''Follow Elmo'' (2005) *''Fun With Friends'' (2005) *''Hooray for Our Heroes!'' (2005) *''It's Check-Up Time, Elmo!'' (2005) *''Where Is Elmo?'' (2005) *''Good for You!'' (2006, as Catherine Lukas) *''Working Together'' (2006, as Catherine Lukas) *''Eat Your Colors!'' (2006) *''A Ticklish Christmas on Sesame Street'' (2008) *''Take Us Out to the Ball Game'' (2017, as Constance Allen) External links * Official site Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Authors Category:Writers